Timeline
This is a listing of the known dates that take place in the No One Lives Forever series. 17th Century 1660's * 1667: Saulsberry Cheese company is founded. 20th Century 1900's * 1909: Bruno Lawrie is born in England. 1920's * 1921: Dmitrij Volkov is born in Kamchatka, Soviet Union. * 1925: Magnus Armstrong is born in Glasgow, Scotland. * 1926: The Dumas Lumber Company is founded. * March 5, 1929: Otto Schenker graduates from the University of Hamburg with a Doctorates in Microbiology and a minor in Astrophysics. 1930's * 1937: Dmitrij Volkov joins the NKVD. Serves at a Gulag near Kiev. * 1939: Bruno Lawrie starts his career with the British Secret Service. * September 1, 1939: World War II starts. 1940's * 1942: Cate Archer is born in Glasgow, Scotland to Lord William Archer and Catherine Anne MacDougal. Catherine Anne MacDougal dies shortly afterwards. * 1943: Dmitrij Volkov is spotted by an Office of Strategic Services officer in Leningrad interrogating prisoners of war. * 1944: Nikolai Zhukov is involved with the forced relocation of the Chechen people to Central Asia. * 1945: World War II ends, the Cold War starts. * 1946: Bruno Lawrie ends his career with the British Secret Service. 1950's * 1950: The Korean War starts. * 1953: The Korean War ends. Mr. Jones takes a vacation (his last for 15 years). * 1954: Lord Archer commits suicide. Twelve-year old Cate Archer is sent to the Brighton Home for Little Wanderers. She remains there for six months before disappearing. * 1955-1963: There are no records on the whereabouts of Cate Archer, but the Thief known as "The Fox" is active during this time. * Prior to 1958: '''The Director moves from England to Japan in order to get away from his Mother. * '''1958: "The Fox" steals the Robin's Egg jewel from Cramble Castle and is replaces it with a fake duplicate. A vintage of Chateau Du Sasha is bottled and stored in several boxed crates. A tax return is filed in the United States (a copy of this tax return will be found at a Soviet Army base in Siberia in 1968). * After 1958: Isako is bound by honor in service to The Director. * 1959: The Fitzwald Diamond is stolen from the Royal Museum. The theft is credited to "The Fox". 1960's * 1960: Mr. Jones takes Mr. Smith off of the UNITY active agent list due to his increasingly inadequate performance in the field. Maison Du Runnels bottles some Merlot. * 1961: Bruno Lawrie shoots Dmitrij Volkov in an assassination attempt. He misses, but Volkov loses and eye. Volkov plots revenge on Lawrie. * October 1962: The Cuban Missile Crisis confrontation between the United States and the Soviet Union resulting in a US blockade around Cuba. * 1963: '''Johnny Rommel starts working on a plan to commit a crime in Greece. * '''March 1963: H.A.R.M. agent 2576 attempted to contact Cate Archer in order to recruit her into the organization. He was unsuccessful and also reported that he had his wallet stolen. Archer later joins UNITY after an encounter with Bruno Lawrie. * Prior to 1964: The Hair Alternative Replacement Membership Club started using it's name. * 1965: '''The wife of Dr. Otto Schenker is killed in an un-reported accident in an East German laboratory. The proposal for Project: Omega is provided in a memo with this date. * '''A few weeks prior to August 14, 1965: Mr. Smith (using the alias of Mr. X) meets Melvin Blitzny in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Mr. Smith talks Blitzny into becoming Tom Goodman. * August 7, 1965: Melvin Blitzny receives his Spy Training Kit from Mr. X. It included a UNITY Field Manual, a telephone monitoring device and a Tape Recorder. Blitzny decides to keep an audio log of his experiences for his memoirs as a super spy. * August 14, 1965: Blitzny records volume 2 of his audio log. This detailed his training that he called Operation: Imitation. * August 27, 1965: Blitzny records volume 3 of his audio log. He describes how he has installed his secret spy headquarters in the basement of his home in Akron, Ohio. He called it his "inner sanctum". * September 17, 1965: Blitzny records volume 4 of an audio log. He reports an unexpected setback where he has the look and the walk of a super spy, but he is still not getting the chicks. * December 9, 1965: Blitzny records volume 5 of an audio log. He reports that he was finally able to pass the last obstacle in his success as a super spy and is no longer a virgin. * October 19, 1966: Two aerial photographs are taken of the Soviet Army base in Siberia. * A few years before 1967: '''Several UNITY undercover operatives had been lost in Istanbul due to the Chief's administrative assistant selling information for 50 quid. * '''February 1967: H.A.R.M. officially files a trademark for it's name. * February 28, 1967: Mr. Smith (still using the alias of Mr. X) sends a memo with this date to Melvin Blitzny stating that he needs to have his training completed by early June as an opportunity has presented itself in Amsterdam. * March 6, 1967: Melvin Blitzny sends a memo back to Mr. Smith stating he didn't know if he could be ready by June as he still doesn't feel like a super spy. * March 19, 1967: Mr. Smith sends a follow up memo stating that delays would be unacceptable and that Blitzny would be ready on schedule. He accidentally uses his real name in the memo. * March 20, 1967: Blitzny responds in a memo that you can't rush art and he would be ready when he is ready. * March 29, 1967: '''Mr. Smith sends a final memo to Melvin Blitzny stating that he was being watched and any deviation from the plan would result in his disappearing without a trace. On the same date, Blitzny prepares a memo with a negative response, but never sends it. * '''April 4, 1967: Melvin Blitzny reports for H.A.R.M. orientation in Oslo as instructed by a memo from Dmitrij Volkov. Blitzny is to report to Magnus Armstrong. * June 1967: '''Tom Goodman is killed in Amsterdam and replaced with Melvin Blitzny. * '''August 1967: '''Frustrated with the construction of the secret H.A.R.M. Space Station, several H.A.R.M. Thugs held a "private ceremony" where they shot the contractor who built the station out the airlock. * '''September 1967: Bruno Lawrie finishes an assignment in France and returns to England. Johnny Rommel's criminal plan is launched in Greece. Due to poor planing it failed horribly. Johnny blamed The Greek who was helping with the plan. * September 2, 1967: Anoop Banerjee sends a memo to all H.A.R.M. personnel announcing that Project: Omega will start in November and that they need a project manager to head up the effort. * September 11, 1967, 9:30pm: Dmitrij Volkov kills a UNITY agent 10 miles from Irkutsk, Siberia, USSR. * September 13, 1967: Dimtrij Volkov kills a UNITY agent who had broken into the French Embassy in Santiago, Chile. * September 14, 1967: '''Dimitrij Volkov kills a UNITY agent at the South Harbor of Helsinki, Finland. Cate Archer and Bruno Lawrie are briefed on the assassinations (seven operatives are killed in 10 days). Two tourists arrive in Marrakech, Morocco. * '''September 16, 1967: Cate Archer and Bruno Lawrie protect Ambassador Morris Monroe from H.A.R.M. Assassins in Morocco. Ambassador Monroe's itinerary for the day was sightseeing, he instead left for the airport and is killed by Dmitrij Volkov en route. * September 17, 1967: The itinerary for Ambassador Monroe included Golf. The H.A.R.M. Basketball team defeated the MISERY team 88-27. The H.A.R.M. Rocket launch facility did a 90 second test fire. * September 17, 1967, 8:27pm: Cate Archer infiltrates the STASI Records and Research Facility in Berlin to help Dr. Otto Schenker defect to the west. * September 18, 1967: Cate Archer is sent to Hamburg to meet up with Tom Goodman at Das Einsame Valkyrie to investigate Inge Wagner. US Ambassador Morris Monroe's itinerary included an appointment at Madam Sasha's. * September 18-21, 1967: Fraulein Inga Vadervoort is scheduled to perform at Das Einsame Valkyrie in Hamburg, West Germany. * September 19, 1967: Fraulein Wagner and The Valkyries are scheduled to perform at Das Eisame Valyrie. * September 19, 1967, 5:00pm (GMT): '''Dmitrij Volkov uses the human time bomb Bio-Weapon developed by Dr. Otto Schenker to destroy Club Metropole in Monte Carlo, Monaco. 47 people are killed and injring over 100. * '''September 20, 1967, 8:30am: Cate Archer and Tom Goodman infiltrate the offices of Dumas Industrial Enterprises in Bumberton, England. * September 20, 1967, 9:00pm: Cate Archer infiltrates the Dumas Towers. Extra security was added to the towers after three months of no incidents. * September 22, 1967: An order of 47 skunks is expected to arrive at the residence of Barron Archibald Dumas by express delivery from Hoyt Bob's Skunk Farm. * September 24, 1967 9:02am: '''H.A.R.M. destroys the town of Shilling, England in a terrorist attack. Lester Cheems was infected with the bio-weapon and exploded, killing 1,300 people. * '''September 28, 1967: Cate Archer follows Baroness Felicity Dumas to the Dumas Chateau in the West German Alps in an attempt to find the list of intended victims. Bruno Lawrie, working under cover, finds the H.A.R.M. puppet in Smithy's flat. * October 1, 1967: Cate Archer is sent on a vacation to an island resort in the South Pacific. She discovers that the resort is a front for a secret H.A.R.M. base. Archer destroys the base hidden in a Volcano. * November 1967: H.A.R.M. planned to start the prototype for Project: Omega. * Late 1967/Early 1968: Dmitrij Volkov hires contract killer, John Jack to infiltrate a Czechoslovakian Army base to discover what Danger Danger is up to. Volkov goes skiing in the Swiss alps and has a skiing accident. * Spring 1968: H.A.R.M. Headquarters is opened in Japan. * Summer 1968: The Hubbard Tower is scheduled to open in England. * August 1968: The Katakuri Ninja Clan conducts a raid on Oshii Ninja Clan headquarters. This attack had used up all of the food budget from the Katakuri clan. * September 1968: Cate Archer infiltrates Inotakimura, Japan in order to photograph an international crime conference. Archer is stabbed by Isako and rescued by the UNITY Intercept Team and returned to Tokyo. She spends two weeks recovering from the injuries. Bruno Lawrie encounters some messy business in Prague. The Soviet Army units in Siberia run out of office supplies. Boris disappears from his army post in Siberia. * October 1, 1968: Mr. Jones leaves for a three-week vacation. Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins visits UNITY Headquarters to request assistance in investigating a feared Soviet invasion of Khios believed to be scheduled in two weeks. Bruno Lawrie (now acting Director of UNITY) sends Cate Archer on assignment. * October 2, 1968 4:17pm: Cate Archer arrives in Siberia to infiltrate a small Soviet Army outpost in an attempt to retrieve information on Project: Omega from the M-9 Data Processing Unit. * Late October, 1968: H.A.R.M. attempts to take over the island nation of Khios with their Super Soldiers with the goal of framing the Soviet Union for the invasion. Even though a Missile is launched from a NATO Submarine by General Hawkins, it is destroyed by Lt. Joseph Anders before it could reach Moscow. Mr. Jones returns from his vacation. Dmitrij Volkov resigns from H.A.R.M. Category:General Category:Extras